


Confetti of Blue and Orange Surrounds My Fate

by chargebuffering



Category: Just Cause (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargebuffering/pseuds/chargebuffering
Summary: Short JC3/4 stories (drafts) from 2017 - 2020A lot of Mario x Rico
Relationships: Mario Frigo/Rico Rodriguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Confetti of Blue and Orange Surrounds My Fate

**Author's Note:**

> had these in the Disney vaults for awhile ! Please enjoy

Time was important but so was not thinking ahead, which what Rico exactly did at this very moment. He was losing blood, badly. His clothes, torn. His body aching from side to side and his mind completely in scrambles after dealing with DiRavello’s stupid monologues for the last time before putting a bullet in between his eyes. He didn’t know if he would survive or collapse from heavy blood loss, his vision was surely fading and all he heard was muffled noises which turned into voices. He recognized the voices or well—voice. 

It was his friend Mario Frigo. 

Mario, panicking as always, was trembling seeing his best friend all bloodied and beaten up. Rico’s vision was getting blurry and all he could see was colors and forms, the cries for Rico soon turned into silence. 

“Rico! Stay with me! It’s gonna be okay! Stay just stay!” Mario frantically wrapped his wounds while Annika was driving out of the open field. The medician was stuttering over his words, he never wanted to find Rico like this. It was too much for him but he had no choice, he was gonna die if he didn’t help. 

Dark and riddled with blue shreds of a flag, The Mexican born agent woke up, facing a room with a woman sitting down, reading a book. He quickly recognized the woman, lighting up his eyes. 

“Mother.” He shouted, finding peace that he could see his deceased mom again, he began walking over but the way was blocked by a force. Puzzled, he kept slamming on the force until the woman turned, shaking her head. Her eyes were bright auburn, her hair was shining through the light of the room, making it a reddish brown. The fading wrinkles complimented her smile that she kept showing to her distraught son. Rico didn’t understand, why couldn’t he go to his mother? What was holding him back so much?   
She walked in front of him, staring straight into his eyes. 

“Aquila—do you think your life is simply over?” She asked. Rico just stared, not knowing how to respond correctly. It was definitely his mom and her voice.

“My life is on a thin rope, I might not make it. Medici is free, she won’t need me anymore.” He explained, his job was done. DIRavello was gone and Medici Can be a democracy again. 

“He needs you though. He started it, after all.” His mother responded. Faint noises of pleads were heard. Rico wasnt sure of who needed him. Sheldon? Well yeah but Sheldon is greedy as he can be. The rebels? Well, yeah but they were formed by—

Mario. 

The voices grew louder, he knew Mario always waited for him to return. His own friend started the revolution in Medici, all thanks to him. Rico looked back to his mother who had her back turned in front of him. 

“Maybe one day, many years from now..I’ll meet the both of you again.” She said in solemn, walking away back to the room. “We have much catching up to do then.” Her head faced him, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Rico was tearing up aswell. 

“I’ love you mom.” He said in a calm voice. 

“Now go.” She insisted. 

The ceiling was of a yellowish color, the form underneath him, was soft—like a bed. A gentle breeze filled the room along with noises of the shore. Rico slowly lifted his upper body, all covered in medical wraps and bandages. The pain was still there but not as bad when he was in the car. 

“Y-you’re awake...” The first words uttered since that night.

Rico turned to his best friend, who was trembling and felt tears dropping in his lap. He smiled.

“I’m home.” 

Mario burst into tears, hugging Rico tightly. He buried his sad face into his chest, relieved to see he made it. Rico let him sob, he promised to never scare him like that again. Rico then stared at Mario for one moment before reaching into kissing his lips, at first his friend hesitated but he gave in, locking lips.


End file.
